Past Wars And Friends
by never coming back
Summary: Drago has the duty to take over the human world. So that he can free his father, Shendu, and his best friend Shadow. Yet shall he manage it?
1. Past Times In War

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

My first fanfiction for this program I hope you like it

Sorry if I get any spelling mistakes

Chapter One: Past Times In War.

"Shendu which rank should I take?" asked Shadow. Shadow was also a dragon demon, yet she could desguese herself in the human world. She had a black dragon tail, blck dragon ears, black dragon wings, and tailons, she was a great fighter and had never lost a battle, but she was working for Shendu by getting land for him. She knew Drago very well and they were friends.

"Take the left rank, and take no prisoners." Shendu answered.

"Ok." Shadow then flew off with the left rank trailing behind her. They were all fighting the sorcerers that want to protect the human world. "CHARGE!" The army behind her charged. Of corse they were all demons. Shadow flew down with her wings spread out and her two swords to the side of her. On the end of her wings were spikes that were razor sharp, she made them slash into any one that was within range. The amry rank charged into every one with their horns. Shendu was doing really well with his part of they army burning every one to ashes as soon as they were in range.

"Winjs heis aj kske hhyd ska ofnhsbr." chanted ukle, it's a new spell. A giant portal was created sucking in every thng around it. Shendu was first to go, seeing as he was the nearet one to the portal. Then the rest of the army, lastly went Shadow going back to the Demon World. However Drago ws the only was that was out of harms way, so it was his job to free his fellow Demons by taking over this world by himself.

Boy that's short Well I need to start it some how.

Please Review. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. I need A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own this program.

Second chapter's up. Hope you like it.

Please review.

Chapter Two: I need a plan. 

Drago was walking down China street thinking to himself. 'I need a plan. But how will I achieve this by myself. I know I need some henchmen.' Drago turned to his right and saw Jackie house. He gritted his teeth as he past. "It's your entire fault I can't spend a normal demon life! It's your fault I can't learn how to fight better with my dad. I just want to kill humans with my friends. Life my life as normal! Is that too much to ask for! Mark my words you will pay, by my hand! Mark my words!" Drago then totally lost it by creating a giant fireball in his hand, then blasting it at Jackie's house. The house started to go up in flames, whilst the fire alarms were going wild inside. Drago watched as a bed mattress was flung out the window of the attic. Jackie then through Jade out the window on to it. Then followed Uncle, Jackie and lastly came Toru (SP? Can you tell me how to spell his name, the fat sumo?) Every one screamed when Toru came out the window. The three dodged him, if they didn't they would have been flattened. The four looked up to see Drago watching them with a angry look in his eyes.

Quickly Jackie stood up in his fighting form, being prepared for a fight. Drago took one step as how would is you were going to run away. However when Jackie started to run after him, as you would if they were your mortal enemy, Drago suddenly turned and slashed Jackie's stomach with his claws. Jackie streaked in pain as his stomach was bleeding immensely. Then Drago jumped up, cover his feet is fire, and jumped back down onto Jackie. This meant that he was out the way, for one he was bleeding badly, two now over most his body he was badly burnt. Toru then went in to fight, hitting his fists together as he body slammed onto Drago. Drago then covered his hand with fire, as he punched his stomach. Making Toru let some of his weight go of Drago. Drago then lifted Toru of himself; he then jumped up and did the same thing that he did on Jackie on Toru. Jade was about to go into the fight, yet Uncle grabbed her top and then said to her his catchphrase. "Magic, must defeat magic!" He then chanted his normal spell. Drago heard this and then tactically ran away.

"I'll be back and next time I shall kill you all." taunted Drago. He then carried on running away, until he got to the junk yard. He sighed as he made his chair out of car metal; he then slammed down into it. "Well now I really do know that I need some people to help me in this task." A crashing sound was heard near to Drago.

"Whoa! Hey when did that get there?" the voice said to itself. It sounded like a girl. Drago went to check it out. He saw a girl around his age on the floor, probably by tripping over some sort of metal or some thing. Drago then had a surprised look on his face as he saw that this girl was no ordinary one. She was a demon. She had a long black tail, black dragon wings, ears, claws, and had bright red eyes.

"Shadow! Is that you?" Drago asked her. She looked up to see him.

"Drago! I'm so glad to see you again. Oh yeah it is me." She answered.

"How did you get out?" questioned Drago.

"Well I am only half demon. Also the portal was only created for full demon, so in the end it rejected me and sent me back to this world. So that's why." Shadow answered.

"Well whilst you're here. You know that you used to work for my dad so I was wondering."

"What?"

"If you could work for me."

"Well I guess I could. What do we need to do?"

"Get every one out the Demonic world, by taking over this one. Ok?"

"Ok." She then turned to Drago. "When should we start?"

"Tomorrow, we shall get one of the swords of the three Elements."

That's the chapter done. Thanks DragoLover1 if you didn't review I wouldn't of carried on this story. Please review. Tell me how I am doing.


	3. Your first task, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Next chapter's up.

Chapter Three:Your Fist Task

Nightfall came and it was pitch black where Drago and Shadow was. Shadow was trying to rock Drago awake. "What is it?" he asked.

"Come on Drago we need to get on with our training! Get up, get up! Do you want to complete this task or not!" urged Shadow, as she pulled Drago out of his chair. He then crashed onto the floor.

"What you do that for! I was asleep. What time is it?" asked Drago as he rubbed his head in pain.

"One, to wake you up so we can train, two howmuch sleep do you need? And three it'ds two o'clock in the morning." answered Shadow. Whilst she was hoping around him. He then created a fireball and then shot it at her. She had no clue that it was coming at her, so she got knocked to the floor. "Yay a fight! A fight!" Shadow said for a random reason. She then flew in the air just above where she just was, she then started to create lots of thunder clouds above Drago. Thunder bolts suddenly came out and all aimed for Drago. Yet she did make sure that the thubnder bolts where not stronge enough to really hurt him...that much. They both then shot fireballs at each other, whilst also defending them selves, by jumping behind the cars. Besides them both getting hurt, they were both having a great time. They both carried on doing this for another three hours. they would have gone on for longer, yet when Drago was dodging on of Shadow's attacks, he kind of...fell asleep in the car. Shadowe sighed as she saw this, soion she got really boared, soo board that she fell asleep, in a bath tub.

Sunrise came followed by a new day. Drago woke up to find out that he was in a car bonit, as he banged his head against it as he got up. He then blasted it open by using his mouth as a flamethrower. He looked around to find Shadow, yet she was no where to be seen. "Now where is she? Oh well at least I can get some peace and quiet now." he muttered to himself.

"Hi Drago!" Shadow shouted as she got back from some where. "See you've finally woke up!" Drago was soo shocked that he collapsed onto the floor whilst turning to white. He then jumped back up, noto his feet.

"What, who, why? Urr! Where have you been?" asked Drago.

"The coffie shop to get some breakfast for us both." she answered whilst holding out the two bags. She then through Drago his. They both then eat them. "So what we gona do today? What's the plan?"

"Well today I was thinking if we could steal the ingrediants from Jackie Chans house."

"Ingrediants for what? And who's Jackie Chan?"

"The ingrediants are for the location spell so we can find out where the first sword is. And Jackie Chan is every demon's mortal enermy. Coz he manages to stop every demon in it's path in destroction. (SP?)

"Ok." Shadow statede to run off in the wronge dicrection, she then stopped because she could she that Drago wasn't going with her. "Ur.. which way is it?" Drago sighed.

"Follow me." he ordered whilst she was following him. Drago was just around the blind corner when, he saw that Jackie and Jaade where outside the house talking. Shadow bumped into him, seeing that he did just stop infrount of her. Drago pulled them both out of sight. "Shadow trnsform into you human form. Then you need to draw out all of the people in that house outside. Distracting them for as long as possible. Whilst I go in a nick the things we need." Shadow nodded as she transformed into her human form. She looked the same yet she lost all her dragon parts on her. She then ran around the corner, to Jackie and Jade.

"Hi my name is...Crystal. I have just moved in around the corner." Jackie then took her hand and shook it.

"Well it is nice to meet you. My name is Jackie Chan."

"And I am Jade."

"Uncle. Toru come out here!" Jackie ordered/

"Who are they?" asked Shadow. The two then came out side to see what was going on.

**Ok I have a problem, I need to save this now, the next time I log in this will be deleted, so this is the first part of this Chapter. Sorry DragoLover1 this will be short and so will the next, the romance will start in chapter five now. Next Chapter will be up shortly.**

**Please review.**


	4. Your First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. **

**Yet I do own my character Shadow.**

**Ok the next chapter's up; hope ya'll like it. **

**Please Review**

Chapter Three: Your First Task.

Nightfall came and it was pitch black where Drago and Shadow were. Shadow was trying to rock Drago awake. She never gets tried, for some odd reason. "What is it?" groaned Drago.

"Come on Drago! Get up! We need to do our training to get ready for the tasks ahead. Do you want to achieve this or what?" urged Shadow, as she pulled Drago out of his chair, crashing him onto the floor.

"What did you do that for, I was asleep. What time is it?" asked Drago as he rubbed his head in pain.

"One to wake you up so that we can train, two how much sleep do you need? And three it's two o'clock in the morning." Shadow answered whilst hopping around him. Drago then created a fireball and shot it at her, when she had her back to him. She had no clue that it was coming at her, so shortly it shot her down onto the floor. "Yay, a fight!" She said for a random reason. She then flew up into the air just above where she was, and created a giant thundercloud above Drago. Then she made lots of thunderbolts strike Drago. Yet she did make sure that she didn't injure him, too badly. They both then fired fireballs at each other, whilst dogging the others, by diving behind cars. Besides them getting hurt, they were having a great time. They carried on doing this for another three hours! They would have gone on for longer yet, when Drago was dogging a fireball from Shadow, he kind of fell asleep in the car. Shadow sighed as she saw him there, soon she got soo board that she actually fell asleep ion a bath tub.

Sunrise came, followed by a new day. Drago woke up to find that he was in a car bonnet, as he banded his head when he did wake up. He then blasted it open by making a flamethrower in his mouth. He looked around to find Shadow, yet she was nowhere to be seen. "Now where has she gone? Oh well at least now I get some peace and quite." He said to himself.

"Hi Drago!" Shadow shouted as she got from somewhere, behind Drago. Drago was soo shocked that he collapsed to the floor. "See you've finally woke up." Drago then jumped back on to his feet.

"What, who, why? Where have you been?" asked Drago.

"I went to the coffee shop to go and get us some breakfast." She answered whilst holding out the back in which she brought back.

"Ok…" Shadow then through him his bag. They both then eat them.

"So what we gona do today? What's the plan?"

"Well today I was thinking it we could. Steal the location ingredients, so we can find out where the first Element sword is."

"Ok, where from?"

"Jackie Chan's house."

"Um…where is that and who is Jackie Chan?"

"China Street, and Jackie Chan is our mortal enemy. From now on he is your worst enemy."

"What does he do?"

"He always manages to stop us Demons. No matter how small the task is, he always manages to stop us. He could even beat Shendu."

"Ok." Shadow agreed, she then started to run off in the wrong direction. "Ur… which way is it?" Drago sighed.

"Follow me." He ordered as he let her follow him. Drago just went around the blind corner near Jackie's house. Shadow then bumped into him, seeing that he did come to a sudden stop just affront of her. Jackie and Jade where outside talking. Drago pulled himself and Shadow back out of sight. "Shadow here's what we are going to do. You are going to transform into your full human form. Then you need to go and distract and draw out all four people, for as long as possible. Whilst I go in and get the stuff we need." Shadow nodded and she then transformed back into her full human form. Losing her dragon wings, tails, claws ears and all the others, also her eyes changed colour from red to green. "Go!" Shadow ran around to Jackie and Jade.

"Hi! My name is… Crystal, and I've just moved in around the corner." Jackie then took her and shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Jackie Chan."

"And I'm called Jade."

"Uncle! Toru! Come outside." Jackie shouted.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked. Uncle and Toru then came outside to meet hr, yet they didn't know that.

"Who are you?" asked Uncle.

"My name is Shadow, and I have just moved in around the corner. And your names are…" Shadow kept on distracting them.

Meanwhile with Drago. He looked around the corner, to see whether it was safe or not, to go and do his part in this quest. It was. So he jumped up onto the roof of the house, which was nearest to him. He then ran across the roofs of the houses until he came to Jackie's house. Drago then, once again, checked to see if it was safe or not. Again it was safe. He then grabbed onto the draining pipe and swung himself though the window into the attic. The smashing sound alarmed Jackie. "What was that!" shouted Jackie. They all looked up to see shades of glass falling from the window. 'Drago you baka, didn't you think that any one would notice that?' Shadow thought to herself, whilst gritting her teeth. Jackie, Jade, Toru and Uncle started to run where Drago had just gotten in. "Jade I want you to stay out here where it's safer. We don't know what was just got in there. So I want you to stay out here with Crystal." Jade stomped back to where she was. The three then precede running inside, slowly getting closer to where Drago was. Shadow's eyes then started to glow a blood red. Fangs started to grow back again along with her; wings, claws, tail, ears, and all of her other features of when she was in half demon form. Jade turned around to talk to her, yet when she did all she could do was scream in fear. Suddenly Shadow grabbed her by the mouth and her stomach, with her hands, with her tail she grabbed, both of Jade's legs, wrapping it around them. She then flew up to where the other would be able to see them, from outside of the broken window. Jade was trying in Shadow's clutches, trying to get free. Shadow could already see that Drago had got the goat spit and the toad's blood, two of the three. Yet where was the cursed monkey paw. He turned to see Shadow in that form. Instantly he knew that there was some thing wrong that they were in danger of failing. The door to the door in which Drago was in was slammed open, with a strong kick. In came Jackie, Toru, and Uncle all ready to fight.

"JACKIE" cried out Jade in hope of rescue. Drago could tell that the opportunity to get ahead and he then knocked down Jackie and used him as a ladder he then grabbed the cursed monkey paw. Toru and Uncle went in to grab one of Drago's legs, instead they ran into one and other. After jumping off Jackie Drago jumped out the window. Shadow through Jade out of her arms and flew underneath Drago, allowing him to land on her back, as she flew back to the junkyard. They had arrived at the junkyard. Drago and Shadow were sitting on the highest car, watching the sunset it was a beautiful one tonight. Even Drago enjoyed watching it go down. Shadow then rested her head on Drago's shoulder. He just ignored it for now and watched the sunset. They both were smiling witch did make a difference.

**That's that chapter done, after every chapter I am going to say that. Muwhahahaha! **

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Please review. **


	5. You Need To Show Your Emotions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program. Yet I do own Shadow. **

**Thank you all the people who have reviewed. **

**I have now noticed that I do use the same Shadow a lot in my stories. And my best friends names, well are human names are different, otherwise I do think of some rubbish names. Also something else. Shadow is not me, even though I am called Shadow, I just think it is a good name for a demon, even ones that have a lot of black on them. **

**Next Chapter's up, DragoLover1 I hope ya like it because I did not like writing about it. **

**Please Review.**

**Now on with the story...**

Chapter Four: You Need To Show Your Emotions!

Drago didn't know what was going on his checks had turned bright red, and he felt hot inside. What was happening to him he's never felt like this before, so what was it, it only started to happen when Shadow leant on his shoulder. Shadow looked up and saw Drago with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Drago, why you acting all weird in these past moments."

"I don't know, like, I don't know, I, like, feel all strange lately, like."

"Ha, and you can't say a sentence without saying the word like."

"I just feel all hot inside."

"I got that once, when you were asleep, in the car, you look soo cute when your asleep." Drago got pinker in the checks. "What is it?" They both looked around the place. They both then saw to people holding hands, as if they were going out with each other. "Why are they grabbing each other's hands? Do you know?" Drago was stunned inside when he realized how he felt to her. He gave Shadow a strange look. "What is it why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry I just do, it's not my fault that your sitting next to me. So how can I help it if I look around now and again." He started to think to himself. 'Shadow, she was abandoned when she was three, so how could she know what she's feeling right now? If I am thinking right. Her parents weren't around to teach her what love was. Yet I do and I know. That I do... love her.'

"Are you feeling ok?" Drago turned back to her he then went closer into her and kissed her. Shadow was terrified when this happened, what was he doing? Why is he doing this? What does this symbolize? It ended. "What was that? What was it for? What does it mean?"

"It means that I love you."

"Wha? What does love mean?" Drago sighed.

"It means that you um...how can I explain it? It mean that you have a very strong feeling to the person you do love, and that you want to be more than friends."

"Ok...so like, you mean that you want to be best friends." She went in for another kiss, yet Drago put his finger on her lips. "Wha? You don't want to be best friends?"

"No we have been for a long time but, love does not mean that you are best friends."

"Then what does it mean then?" Drago sighed once again, as he dropped his finger.

"It means that you want to be in a relationship like um...Your parents were."

"Um...so you felt very strong, stringer than friends and you want to be together for along time."

"I guess that will be the best that I will be able to get out of you. So do you mind if we are in love? Do you love me?"

"Well, I guess I do, yet what do you do if you both love each other?"

"Well you go out with each other, go out to places, kiss and stuff like that. So will you go out with me?"

"Yeah! Oh course I will!" They both kissed again. "So now what should we actually activate the location spell?"

"I guess we could. I'll go get the ingredients." he said as he jumped down to get them. 'I don't know why, yet since I have been going out with Drago, even though it has been a very short time. I feel like I have been given back my choices in life.' Shadow thought to herself. She then touched her lips, 'Why do you kiss them?' she once again thought. 'I wonder if any one knows, and I also wonder if Drago feels the same.' Drago seamed to be taking a long time. "Are you ok Drago?" Shadow then saw him doing the spell by himself. Even though she made be really rubbish at this romance and emotions stuff. The one this that she did take pride in was her knowledge in spells, and fighting, really she has Hiswu _(SP? If I get the spelling wrong please tell me. It's the sky, gargoyle like demon, the cool one, well I think that he is.)_ She jumped down and started to help him. "Why didn't you ask for help, I can see that you need the help, that I can give you. Drago looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, I just thought you looked really happy and peaceful up there and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Hey no problem, any way I a working for you, so that means that I have to do some jobs for you."

"Well I release you from my service." Shadow looked up at him confused. "I mean that you can go off and live the life that you have never experienced. So if you want to and go do that, then go, yet if you want to stay and help me in this task." Shadow stood up with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I...I think I'll stay I'll never forgive myself if I do go and leave you, we most likely won't be able to see each other then, an you are the best friend that I have ever had, and the only person that I will ever love so. I'M GOING TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!" she cried out, like Drago was insane to even suggest that idea. Yet now she was in a different place, she was level with Drago, and was a person looking up to him any more. The two then held hands, then hugged each other. The two quickly let loose when they heard a sound, like a crash near them. The two walked up to where the sound was. They both saw three boys, in black clothes lying on the floor.

"Yo, watch it next time." whined one of the boys. Shadow created two fireballs in her hands. Drag lowered then as she put then out, seeing that Drago knew who these boys were.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Well we saw news flashes every where, so me and my crew had to see if you were back. So the Ice crew came here looking for you D. So can we work for you again?" asked Ice.

"You know these three?" questioned Shadow.

"Yeah, the one that just spoke is called Ice, he also is the one with blonde hair. The biggest one is DJ Fist. And the other one is called MC Cobra. Well I guess we could use all the people we can get so it's ok with me. As long as you don't betray me again. Yet there is another catch, it has to be ok with her."

"God Drago I do have a name. Any way it's ok with me." she answered.

"Ok, so what's your name doll face?" asked Ice.

"It's Shadow and it sounds gay when you call me that. SO DON'T!" ordered Shadow. Drago also gave him a evil glare saying 'back off you, your a year younger and are full human. No demon blood.' Ice saw this and backed down. Yes she did have some qualities of a demon yet she was not full, so she did look like a normal human with a Halloween costume on.

"So shall we carry on with the spell?" suggested Drago. Leading them all to the area witch they were doing the spell. It did take them all a long time yet after around seven hours they did complete the location spell. A florescent green light suddenly shot up from the ground, whilst showing the map of Egypt next to the end of the river Nile was the sword glowing a strong blood red. With Japanese writing on the side saying: The sword of the Earth, Water, and Sky demons, with all of their strengths put in this sword, the person who wheals this will get all the powers and strength of the demons who are trapped in side it. After a puff of smoke the vision was gone.

"DJ did you put crack in the food we got again, 'coz I just saw some thing very strange."

"Nope, not this time any way, I saw it as well and I think that MC Cobra saw it as well." DJ answered. _(Hey it speaks, 'coz in ze program he doesn't have a voice actor. He has no voice!) _

"Um...major D when do we get our powers like we got before?" MC Cobra asked.

"Now." answered Drago. He then, out of no where, shot a light green flame at the three. They all got to the same form as they did later on in JCA _(For those who don't know Jackie Chan Adventures.) _Getting all of their powers back, well apart from the powers of; thunder, wind and earth.

"Yo, thanks D."

"Now we need to go and find that sword, well I mean get it, because we now know where it is. Any way never mind that, LET'S GO!" ordered Drago as he was followed by the rest of the new group.

Shadow was flying high above them, yet at the same speed as them, even though she could go faster yet she couldn't because she's rubbish at Geography. Using his dragon speed MC Cobra ran up to Drago. "So how are you and Shadow getting on together?" he questioned him, making sure that Shadow was out of the reach of hearing what they were saying,

"What do you mean by that? We're just friends."

"I know your lying, I can see it in yo's eyes _(That's not a typing error. It's just how the Ice crew speak. Isn't it?) _Either that or I'll go in and catch her, she is a chick."

"Don't you dare, otherwise I'll kill you in your sleep. So back off." He then grabbed his jaw shut as he realized what he had just done. "Drat."

"Hey don't worry; we were gona find out sooner or later. Any way now I know that when you're in love you want people to back off so I will."

"Good." Shadow dived down to their level.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked.

"Now you mention it we are here." Drago then suddenly halted to a stop. With the Ice crew crashing into him. Shadow sighed. She then looked around the land.

"Hey isn't that Jackie?" she asked as she saw four figures running across the plain of the desert. Drago got up and looked from Shadow eye view.

"Drat, it is. Hey you three slackers, we've got company." Drago announced as they carried on running to the sword.

**The chapter is done! **

**Is that long enough for you DragoLover1? Sorry if I just sounded a bit annoying, is that spelt right? Any way I hope ya'll liked it, why do I say 'ya'll' I'm not from Texas. **

**Please Review.**


	6. The Coming Of Hsi Wu

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I do not own this program! **

**Ok then peeps the next chapter's up for ya'll to enjoy! So enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed yeah!**

**P.s. Please Review.**

Chapter Six: The coming of Hsi Wu.

Shadow started to opened her eyes, slowly, yet she was awake, she sat up as she rubbed her head, "What a dream." she said to herself. She got up and then walked down the street. Looking around her as she took every step. "Wow it's so peaceful in the morning. So lets make it hectic, at the hand of SHADOW!" She created two fireballs in her hands. "RIOT!" She then flew up into the air throwing the fire to the floor setting all the houses in range on fire. She then laughed a evil laugh to herself. "No body can beat me!" Shadow then set her wings on fire, then flew low enough that she put the things that she touched with her wings on fire, she snickered as all the people who lived in the houses ran out screaming their heads off. "AHHH!" she screamed as she crashed into a light post. She looked up and it then stood up, turned around, a look then came in her eyes that she was petrified. There was a portal speaker affront of her. _(The things that I call a portal speaker are that a demon/human can talk to another demon/human in a different dimension. I hope you can understand that.) _Hsi Wu was in the picture part of it. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to get out of this dimension, and you will be the one who will free me."

"But how? How I am suppose to know how to open and close portals, any way why do you need to get out?"

"So I can help you two in your task. And I think Shendu's on the drugs again, so he's destroying every one, I'm not strong enough to defend myself."

"And can you answer the other question?"

"Oh yeah you just need to sacrifice three human lives, this way can only happen once so that is why we don't just do that to free the other demons so will you please. I did raise you when your parents died."

"Sure I can but you have to do one thing in return."

"What?"

"Never mention that my parents died, remember they were murdered affront of me, so it bring back bad memories, so don't!"

"Ok then hop to it, you need to get three people before midnight."

"Why is it always midnight?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The portal then closed with Hsi Wu disappearing alone with it. Shadow sighed as she had a moment of silence, yet only for a few seconds, that's all she can manage.

"Now to carry on with this RIOT!" She then started to blow up some large factories. She was getting up to where Jackie's house was, and the sun was starting to rise, not to mention the fact that every one can see her thanks to the fire truck's lights. Spreading her wings back she swiftly flew back to the junkyard. Slowly Drago was starting to wake up. "HI DRAGO!" screamed out Shadow whilst properly waking up Drago and all of the Ice crew.

"Just once I'd like to wake up without being shouted at. Do you think that you can do that for just once?"

"Come on you know that you are dreaming when you said that. You know that, that will never happen."

"Huh? What happened?" asked MC Cobra. Shadow smirked as she turned around to see him. MC Cobra hid behind a bath when she did, it was kind of freaky the way that she did it. "What is it, why are you looking at me like that?" Drago pulled Shadow back where the others couldn't see or hear them.

"Hey! Shadow you're suppose to be going out with me not Cobra! Get a grip! Any way I don't know what you see in him any way."

"I don't see any thing in him except, that I can use him as a sacrifice. And the other two, they must all die to give way for another."

"Um.. Shadow I don't understand what you are saying. What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am going to sacrifice them to let Hsi Wu in to this world. Unless you have some thing to say about that."

"No, I'm actually quite glad, once they have gone we can get back to be a normal couple again. Well when I say normal I mean normal for demons." They both kissed then they went back to where the others were.

"We need to go some where. MC Cobra, so that I can...give you a secret task, so follow me or I will destroy you." Drago started to think to himself. 'Wait a minute isn't see gona destroy them any way? Oh wait it's just to make him follow her, coz he probably thinks that she is now a sick freak.'

"Well ok then." He then started top follow her to the next junkyard which was deserted. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay there whilst I chant a spell."

"Ok." He then stood where Shadow was pointing.

"Du manh jhu ki wus dis jhdu jue msh." Shadow chanted, the spell was very hard for her to pronounce so it took her a few times to actually to achieve the task. Suddenly red and black fire shot up from the ground surrounding MC Cobra. He screamed out in pain, he was slowly dieing. Shadow hated this, she didn't like to see death, even though she was part demon, she did have some human feelings in side her somewhere. Yet it was too late to stop this. MC Cobra was already lying on the floor with his body disintegrating, he was dead. Tears formed in the base of Shadow's eyes, no matter how much she wanted the images to stop, she was still left with the images of her brother dieing, his name was Shovu, he was full demon, and looked just like Drago yet he was also black scaled. She looked back at MC Cobra, yet there was no thing to look at, he was not there any more. The red and black fire for some odd reason shot into Shadow, making her fall to the floor. "Why is this happening, why am I meant to die?" Her eyes once again turned a blood red. She could her Hsi Wu talking in her head. "Hsi Wu?"

'Yes.' Hsi Wu answered as if he was inside her.

"Where are you?"

'Well my sprit is now in your body, yet when you manage to get the other two bodies you will be able to get my sprit into my body instead of yours.'

"Ok, yet this was not in our agreement," whined Shadow as she flew back to the junkyard. It was ten 0' clock in the morning. She still had a long time to get the other two bodies, or will one be two cleaver to fall into her trap?

**Chapter's finished.**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Next Chapter it's DJ Fist's turn. **

**Please Review.**


	7. When there is your life involved

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program. Why do you need to put this on every single chapter?**

**Any way the next chapter is here! Hope ya like it, coz I am only writing it for you out there. Good that makes me sound sad but I'm not. When I put these ' that means that Shadow or **Hsi Wu **are talking to each other in Shadow's head I think you'll understand. Thanks to any one who reviewed **

**P.S. Please Review.**

Chapter Seven: When there is your life involved can you run?

Shadow skidded as she got to the junkyard. "Well what happened?" asked Drago. "Did it work?"

"Yes it did, so that's one down two to go." Shadow then gave him a soft smile. 'SHADOW!'

'Huh? What is it?'

'Why do you have to think like that towards Drago, you know that he is my brother's son. And that I can see every thing that you think, and I can see every thing that you can see, and hear every thing that you can hear.'

'Well it's not my fault; I'm that age where girls think about those things. Any way why don't you go to sleep, and stop being noisy and butting in my thoughts and conversations?

"Well did any thing happen?"

"Hsi Wu's spirit is now in my body. I just need two more scarifies." Drago then hugged Shadow.

'Bad for my head, why don't you cut off the lovey dovey stuff whilst I'm in your body?'

'Why should I it's my body, as you just said.'

'But I don't want to have to see that kind of stuff.'

'Then GO TO SLEEP, and stop annoying me!'

'Fine, but make sure that there is not too much noise.'

'It's me what do you expect?' His Wu sighed as he fell asleep. Drago then let go of her.

"Who's next then?" asked Drago.

"I think it will be DJ Fist." answered Shadow. Ice and DJ came over a car to see what was going on.

"What's up?" asked Ice.

"DJ, I need you to do a task for me now. Can you follow me, it's a bit like MC Cobra's task. Is that ok, same terms apply do you as to him."

"Well I guess."

"Wait a minute, where is MC Cobra?"

"He's doing the task that I gave him." DJ and Shadow then walked to the junkyard in which that Shadow beat up MC Cobra. Course they had to go slow because DJ is a slow person. This was taking up a lot of time, DJ was too heavy for Shadow to lift so she just had to cope with the time consuming job that had to be done.

"What is the task that you need me to do?"

"You'll find out." The gates of the junkyard were right affront of them. "DJ smack them down will ya."

"Ok..." DJ did as she said, smashing them down to the floor. They were well surrounded by cars no body could see or hear them talk, or scream.

"Now can you stand on that spot until I tell you to get off." He got onto the spot with out any questions, Shadow then started to chant the same spell again. "Du manh jhu ki wus dis jhdu jue msh." Red and black fire came up and did the same thing as what they did to MC Cobra to DJ Fist. Again Shadow did not like this experience. Three minutes pasted, now there was none of DJ Fist left he was also dead. Shadow cried as she flew back.

'Come on Shadow it wasn't that bad.'

'You can say that your not the one being a murderer. Why do I have to kill them? You know I hate seeing death from that day and onwards, I don't mind it if it's in a war coz that's for a reason. So that your tribe can live.'

'Well unless you want them to die for no reason, you have to kill the last of the three. Is that ok with you?' Shadow nodded her head. She then landed at the junkyard. She ran up to Drago and hugged him whilst crying her eyes out and screaming.

"I hate doing this! Why do I? I just want to be with you as a family."

'Bad for the head...'

**The chapter is now finished. Soz that the chapter was short but some times they just are.**

**Guess who's next on the list! It is Ice, so he'd better watch out for Shadow!**

**On the other matter. The next chapter might be short as well, well it depends on what you think is short. I think that I will up grade this age restictance, not like many people follow it, up on for the next chapter, I think I might just have to. Just to let you know, that is why. **

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	8. Hsi Wu are you coming or going?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program. **

**Next chapter is up. **

**Hope ya like it.**

**Now it is time for Ice's judgment.**

Chapter Eight: Hsi Wu this is the end are you coming or going?

Ice walked in on them whilst they both had another hug. "I knew that you two were going out. You two do look like a great couple." Shadow frowned at him then sighed, pushing her self away from Drago.

"Come on its time for you to do your task now." She sad as she dragged him to the junkyard, grabbing him by the arms and giving him a lift. She dropped him as she got to their destination.

"What are we doing here, and it's getting dark are we just staying here over night until tyhe sun comes up?"

'NO! IF THAT HAPPENS THAT MEANS I WON'T GET TO BE FREE!' Hsi Wu shouted inside Shadow's head.

'Hey no need to shout I am right next to you, you know, and I don't want a headache really.'

'Sorry. I've just been waiting for this for so long, I can't just let it slip away. Do you know what time it is?'

'Yes it is eleven o' clock at night and we only have an hour left.'

'So get on with it!'

'Fine, I'll knock him out and place him on that spot and then use his spirit to a lift yours ok?'

'That sounds ok.'

"Shadow? Is everything ok?"

"Ahh yes it is just that I need to whisper some thing to you." She went up to his ear he blushed as she did. "Your a pervert." she whispered as she lifted her arm and smacked him down to the floor. Yet he was still conscious.

"What was that for?" asked Ice as he got up off the floor onto his feet.

"If I knock you out then your death will be less painful." answered Shadow.

"What do you mean that your going to kill me!" Fire then formed into his hands as he through them at Shadow. She dogged both of them with ease.

'Why do you all ways tell the other people what your plan is before you actually kill them?'

'Shut up!' Ice knocked her down with a flamethrower from her mouth.' Hsi Wu do you think that you can give me your powers just for. So that I can beat him.'

'Well I guess, but this is lame, why do we have to fight a human!'

'It's fifteen minutes past eleven.'

'Fine then.' Hsi Wu then gave her his powers, once again her eyes turned a deep blood red colour, as she flew up into the air, covered her wings with black and red fire then firmly flapped her wing, covering Ice with the fire killing him. The fire once again went into Shadow's body. Her eyes changed back the normal colour. She fell to the floor as a bright light came from her. A portal was then created, letting Hsi Wu come out of it, alone with his body.

"Well done! You managed it!"

"Um... Hsi Wu don't take this the wrong way but, can you stay in this junkyard during the nights, and come around to Drago's and mine junkyard in the day, because...I don't think you'll like it if you stay with us."

"Ok then. Really I'm quite glad. Plus this place is better. Well then see you tomorrow." Shadow then flew off to the other junkyard. She landed affront of Drago who was waiting for her to return, she ran up to him and kissed him. Suddenly she collapsed into his arms, he lifted her up.

"So did you manage it?"

"Yeah, he's staying in the other junkyard for the nights yet for the day he might come around here."

"Great that means we get to stay here alone now." He then placed her onto the ground and took his shirt off, plus his jacket. _(In my fanfiction he does that every night.)_ He then lied on the floor. Looking up to the sky. "I wonder what Shendu would think if he could see us right now?"

"I don't know every thing yet I do know some thing, that he would be proud of you." she said as she paced her head down onto his stomach also looking up into the sky. "I wonder if Shovu is ok." _(Shovu is her brother)_ "And what he thinks about what I have become."

"I sure that he would think that you where a great sister, and that he is very proud of you for what you are, and that he will always be there for you, to make sure that his little sister will be ok."

"Thanks Drago."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. Remember when we were kids and we got chased by a load of alligators, you saved me from them. I thought that you were going to just leave me to die."

"That's how we met, you were an outsider and I wasn't."

"Well it was your father's land."

"I know but I am glad that we did become friends. I don't know what life would be like if we never met."

"Probably some thing like this, you would be doing this job by yourself and having some problems with it, meanwhile with me, I'd probably be dead, coz I would not of meet His Wu. So thank you." Drago started to kiss her for a bit to comfort her, and the night passed. For once they both woke up at the same time. Both got out and looked at each other with a shook expression on their faces. They were both undresses "What happened last night?"

"Urr...I don't want to say."

"But I don't know!"

"Why don't you read some educational books? About puberty and stuff like that, that means that I won't have to tell you what happened."

"Fine then." she picked up her clothes and put them on, yet when she came to look at her legs she was terrified, "What the hell!" her legs had turned just like Drago's yet the rest of her body was the same. _(Of coarse the were a black scale colour like the rest, it would just look strange, green legs and black wings, tail, ears etc.)_

"Well you're now a three quarter demon now. Come on we need to get the ingredients for the next location spell." he said whilst getting his clothes back on.

"Ok then, I'll follow you to Jackie's house."

"But we're not going there."

"Why not?"

"Because he won't have the ingredients, well the last time we went they didn't have any. So you'll just have to follow me to other places until we get them. Yet expect Jackie and co there trying to get the ingredients, then trying to get the sword so we can't. On the way lets get Hsi Wu."

"Ok then let's go!" She said whilst following Drago to their first destination.

**Chapter is now finished, took me a while, hoped ya liked it. That was a touch longer than the other chapter I think. **

**Please review. **


	9. Extra Story For Ya'll

A Mini Story coz I don't need a new tag for this.

Shendu was a kid and was only 8 years old and just got back from school. Still being really cute.

"Mum...Daddy can I take over the world now?"

"When you have finished your home work."

"Whaaa! No fair." and he ran into his room crying.

Well I did tell you that it was short/


	10. Welcome To The Next Level

**Disclaimer: I do not own this program!**

**Hey I'm back and with a new chapter. Soz it took so long. This is a long time for me. Oh and DragoLover1 I do know what you mean with a hate kind of love, like you love them because you hate them so much, I feel the same to him as well, P.S That does mean that I am a girl. Not a boy! DragoLover1 I have also done another thing for you there is the seen that you wanted in this chapter. Even though it was touchier (SP?) for me. Web security won't let me put certain words up so I have another way. Either put a star in them or spell them incorrectly! manic laugh**

**Well read and I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter Nine: Welcome To The Next Level.

They were both just about to get to Hsi Wu yet there was a huge fire tornado surrounding the whole place. So Drago and Shadow halted to a sudden stop. "HSI WU! Are you ok!" screamed out Shadow. Drago put his hand on her shoulder and Shadow looked up to see what was the matter.

"These things happen, life, death..." Drago started and halted because of Shadow. She had just grabbed his hand and dragged it away from her.

"NO he is, is, not dead...he can't be!" Screams were heard inside the tornado, it sounded as if the owner of the scream was in agony. Tears fell from Shadow's eyes. With a outburst of outrage Shadow, blankly, ran into the tornado. Being flung back into Drago grips. Lighting came from her body. It was easy to tell she had butlery electrified. The fire of the tornado flickered for a bit. Slowly Shadow opened her eyes. "Ur...what happened?" Drago didn't answer. "Ur...DRAGO!"

"Ur...what is wasn't me! Oh hello Shadow. May I just ask why the hell did you not just fly over the tornado."

"Um...because that means that I can't be emo and hurt myself." Drago's eyes were twitching like mad. "Ha only kidding! I didn't think of that!" A claw then came outside of the tornado. It was a dragon's. And if anyone should know who was the owner of it should be Drago. Recklessly he jumped onto it getting a free ride inside the tornado. Shadow saw this and followed. The demon then flung its hand down when they were all inside the tornado. Making Drago and Shadow crash to the floor. The demon glared at them with it's blood red eyes. Drago was giving it an evil glare they both knew each other. Shadow looked up at it with amazement.

"Shendu what the hell are you doing here?" asked Drago.

"Never mind that how did you get in this realm? You would of needed some human help." Shendu turns to them both with a strange grin. "Well?"

"Jade activated the last portal to let any demons out, just last night..." Shendu started to go on. However Shadow just ran over to Hsi Wu. Blood was pouring out of his cuts. Shadow pulled him closer to herself, whilst crying onto him. "She was able to activate it because one of the other evil sorcerers in this world made a mind control over her. Then they went inside her body. Since Captain Black thought that it was the old Jade they knew and loved he let her know the combination. That the old timer made to contain. The last portal in which nobody knew about. Stupid Captain Black put it on the Section 13 website advertising it for more guards to guards it. Then the sorcerer activate the spell so that is why I have come back to this world yet there is a down side."

"And what is that?" asked Drago.

"I only get one day in this world. So I must make it count." Shendu looked down at his son and saw one of the element swords in his belt. "I see you managed to get one of them."

"Yeah and it's mine and Shadow's so when we get them all we can take over this world. With you being my slave. Of course."

"What do you mean me being your slave? I'm your father!" Shendu growled. Fire then formed in his hands.

"Well who ever wiles this sword gets to have, infinite strength. So watch out coz there's a new bad boy in town." Shendu pressed his teeth together, fire coming through the gaps. Drago was just laughing manically.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Hsi Wu. Shadow was bottling up with rage. Shendu this is your brother and you still go and beat him up. For no reason what so ever! Hsi Wu was going to survive though. It takes a lot of doing to kill a demon. So he would be safe because his cuts were already starting to heal up. Shadow was really finding it hard to keep in her anger and just lost it. "Shendu! Your a real Batard you know. Trying to kill your own family member!"

Black fire then started to surround her. Creating a tornado of her own. Quickly Drago and Shendu turned and looked at her. Series of black tornados were all around her. Even one was enclosing her. She then made some all around Shendu. Drago was inside one yet it did not hurt him. She would not do that to him. Suddenly Shadow made all of the flames goes around Shendu, three times taller than him. Yet just the right in side wards. All over her body flames were coming off Shadow, she was flying quite high in the sky. A purple portal was then created on the top of the fire tornado. Sucking Shendu into it with the demon strength wind power. As soon as he knew it Shendu was back in the Demon realm floating in the abyss.

Shadow then started to fall to the ground into Drago's arms. She then jumped out of them and ran up to Hsi Wu. He was already on his feet, all of his scars healed. "What is it that you needed then?" he asked her.

"Oh just that we were..." Shadow suddenly looked at the sky it was already nighttime. There was not going to be enough time to get the next ingredients anyway they all need the light to see.

"What then I haven't got all night!"

"That we are all going to get the ingredients tomorrow so be ready for us in the morning so we can all go out and get them."

"Ok then well see you tomorrow for the second of the adventures."

"Second?" asked Shadow.

"Today was one." answered Hsi Wu. He then crawled into a truck and fell asleep. Drago walked up behind Shadow trying to sneak up on her as she does to him. He then stuck his finger and prodded her each side of her stomach. In shock she jumped up and then fell into his arms._ (How many times can she fall into his arms?)_ Softly he smiled at her she gave him a small grin back. He then started to run back to their junkyard with out being seen by the others. He got to his chair and placed her down in it.

"You know I can walk by myself." pointed out Shadow with a tiny bit of anger in her voice. Drago took both his jacket off along with his top. He then went closer to Shadow.

"Why do you have to be like that? It was a great day."

"What your dad trying to kill my foster one?"

"No it's not like that." Drago then looked at the floor at then at Shadow, whom had her legs and arms crossed. She had done what Drago said the day before. She had read the puberty books. And now is a bofin (SP?) about this all so she knows what would be going on if Drago hit on her. Shadow then loosened up and Drago lifted her off the chair and then placed her in the back seat of a broken car he then joined her in there. Shutting the doors and locked them all. Shadow looked confused and worried at Drago.

"What do you want know!" she asked and stopped all her questions as Drago kissed her on the lips. She now knew what he wanted. She then started to return his kisses. Drago then started to take off Shadow's top. Then her trousers _(I have never told you what she wore, well here it is. A pale, well kind of pale yellow top. and some green combat trousers with a sparkly belt. Hair black I don't think I had said that. And Drago wears the same yet to conform he is in the human/demon form of his not the ugly form.)_ Shadow then also took off his trousers. Drago then swept the hair out of Shadow's face and then it started.

Fifteen minutes past and they had finished. Drago was asleep on top of Shadow who was awake. She then lifted Drago and put him in his chair. Letting him sleep the night away. _(Well morning because it was two o'clock in the morning so there.)_ Shadow then lied down next to the chair and fell to sleep waiting for the next day and the next adventure...

**Well there you go the chapter is finished. **

**Took me awhile.**

**I think this is long DragoLover1 do you agree?**

**Any way please Review.**


	11. Sight to the Bloody Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own this program, and the song London Underground! So don't get me money grabbers!

Me: After a long time I am back.

Drago: Yeah why were you soo long with getting this chapter up again?

Me: Coz you see Drago I went to London for a bit! And the London Underground is as bad as the song says it is. And I just got caught up with my friends and other fanfiction.

Drago: Still you did have time. Anyway it still

Me: (Get's out a machine gun.) That's not true now is it? (Manic laugh.) Any way I thought that I might as well finish the fanfiction soon, seeing that I have a great ending in mind! And I don't want to forget it. So there. Yet I do not know weather or not I should put up the extra finishing off chapter it will be short yet it will be good I hope. Please tell me weather or not that I should put up the ending chapter.

Jackie: I will banish all demons to the underworld. I have no fears.

Me: Sock-puppets!

Jackie: AHHHH WHERE!!!!!!!!! (Runs away screaming his head off into the abyss.)

Drago: Just get on with the story. And what is it that you have to tell everyone?

Me: Oh yeah I nearly forgot the story is nearly finished and there is allot of gross stuff in this chapter. And fine I'll get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Sight to the Bloody Fight Of The Two Species

Shadow yawned whilst reaching for the sky. Drago just watching from the chair. "You know Shadow you're great I mean you really are. And so is this." Drago picks up the sword that they managed to retrieve. He then hugs it for some odd reason. Shadow turned around and gave out a huge sigh. She then saw him hugging the sword.

"Ahhh you're sick your going out with a sword as well as me you bstard! I thought you were better than that." Chucking the sword to the floor Drago put his hand on her shoulder. Quickly she moved it off. "I thought that I was the only one. And now I suppose that you're going to go off with that Jade girl." Shadow started to cry into her arms.

"You still have allot to learn."

A black figure was seen flying in the skies just flying round and around the junkyard several times. "Hsi Wu!!!!!!!!!" screamed out Shadow as she ran out to him. Drago gave out a small sigh and then followed Shadow to Hsi Wu who had just landed onto the ground. Shadow ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "How are you today?"

Hsi Wu just gave out a evil smile and the sat down in Drago's chair. "Let's just say that today isn't my worst." She ran up to him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well..." He lifted the piece of cloth over the thing that he was caring. Quickly Shadow grabbed the cloth and hugged it.

"Magic! This is manic isn't it?!" Hsi Wu gave out a negative nod. Tears formed into her eyes, as soon as the two boys knew it she was having a mager tantrum.

"Ur...no Shadow I mea that I got the water/thunder elemental sword." pointed out Hsi Wu. "Anyway what kind of demon acts like that over a cloth?" The tears had stopped yet she was still sniffing like mad.

"huh? What do you mean by that?...You got the sword! Way to go! You're not bad for an old timer!"

"What do you mean old?!"

"Well you are." Drago backed up. "You're probably over a thousand years old, since you were trapped in that dimension...well in there you didn't age so how old do you think that you are?" Drago went up to Shadow. Bent down and then picked her up in a bridal style.

Shadow started to wave her hands around. "Yeah we have the two elemental swords! Now to awaken the other demons and take over the world! YEAH!"

"Ur...Shadow there are three swords! Remember!?" Shadow stopped waving her arms around.

"Well no body likes a smart ass do they?"

"Ur...y...you two." The two turned around. "there is some bad news as well you know."

"What's that?" asked Drago as he put Shadow down to the floor.

"Well Jackie and co. has won the third sword."

"What?" the two said whilst fainting to the floor.

"Wow Jackie you got that all by yourself?" asked Jade whilst holding their sword. He started to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah well there was only Hsi Wu and he was easy to beat and..." he was cut off by Uncle.

"do not underestimate the powers of demons, even though one of them is only a half-breed."

"What do you mean by that?" all three of them asked him.

"Well they have got two of the swords and they will give them emence powers." Uncle and Jackie plus Toru turned to Jade.

"What?"

"Well Jade you know as Uncle has said just now, this will be a dangerous task."

"He didn't say that!" backfired Jade

"Yes but he meant it." Said Jackie

"did you?" Uncle nodded in the background.

"Well you must go into the shelter Jade just so that you are safe. And you must not come out of there. Plus to make sure that you are not tempted to go and steal some of section 13's weapon supply we have built a secret shelter in the basement. That means that Drago and co. will not know that you are there. Yet promise us Jade no matter what you hear you shall not come out to fight...that will be just committing sewer side." said Toru.

"Do you understand." Jade nodded and got into the shelter, whilst Jackie started to gloat about beating Hsi Wu to the sword and keeping it for himself.

"Jackie!!!!!!!!!! How many times do have to tell you Hsi Wu is not that weak!"

Blasting the door open Hsi Wu walked in. "Wow I never thought that humans can be correct. Right Drago? Right Shadow?" They both let out a evil laugh whilst walking in thought the gap in the wall. "O sorry about the scratch in the wall paper how will I ever repay you?"

Hsi Wu then lifted the sword up high and then throws it down to the floor, ice spikes started to be flung at the humans, the other just laughed at their demise. Shadow then lifted threw sword that they got and started to create a source of power that could wipe out one hundred demons let alone humans. Right before she was going to shoot it down she felt a jabbing pan on her thigh. Then drowsy, before she knew it she was on the floor asleep because of a tranquilizer. The humans looked up to their savior, yet who was it?

The smoke drifted away from where Shadow was standing, who stood there was Captain Black, holding up a tranquilizer gun. Drago looked down at his girlfriend just lying there asleep.' No, this was not the time to help her! You need to kill the humans! It's now or never!' Drago then turned to the humans who had a worried expression on their faces. Slowly he lifted up his claw to them all.

"For that I will kill you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prepare to DIE!!!!!!!!" Drago shouted as he jumped to get Toru. Opening his mouth he landed on Toru's shoulder, biting it and then ripping off part of the flesh with his mouth. Drago jumped off the victim, spitting out the blood and flesh witch was in his mouth he then rubbed his mouth with his arm. Whilst Toru was grabbing his arm since he had just experienced emence pain. Once again Drago went in. This time for the other shoulder and before anyone knew it the same had happened to the other shoulder to this one.

Toru had now lost allot of blood and was getting very dizzy. Falling to the floor he was dead. Shadow looked up to see Toru lying on the floor, dead, getting up she started to get up. She screamed her head off. Below Jade heard the giant bang on the floor and gripped her hands tightly around her mouth as she screamed, she now knew that they were there and that the demons were trying to kill them all. Uncle was right, this was too dangerous for her to attend in.

With tears forming in her eyes, Jade looked up at the ceiling. There was just some plain wood boards put there to build this extra part of the house, nothing fancy. She took her hands away from her mouth yet started to cry in its place. Looking back down her neck was once again jolted back up to the ceiling. Something had just fallen on her head yet what? Red stuff was dripping through the gaps of the wood boards. This was jus disgusting as Jade soon found out what it was.

It was Toru's blood!

Meanwhile up above with the fight...

Drago was standing with blood all around his mouth, Shadow was still on the floor terrified at what actions Drago will now go to. Jackie had tears all around his face, from sadness and from anger, Drago he just killed one of the closest people to him, and guessing he would do the same to all the other people in the world if he got the chance, yet it was up to Jackie and co. to stop him for the others in this world. Uncle was now ready to cast a spell on the demons. And, Captain Black was now standing next to the other demons. Hsi Wu standing near to Shadow trying to help her to stand up with her shaky legs.

Shadow got up to her feet still with terra in her eyes. Staring at Drago, tears formed in her eyes. The way that he just killed, it was just like how Shovu got killed. (Her brother.) "We must finish them off now you two! So get moving." orderd Drago. Hsi Wu ran up to where Drago was, with his claws out ready to fight anyone he needs to. Yet Shadow just stood there not moving like a sitting duck.

The green spell on Uncle's fish glowed madly and he then shot it at Shadow, she crashed down to the floor. Jackie went for a sky kick at her. She could easily dodge it, yet she didn't move. Just lied there. Jackie kicked her, he then ran back to go and get the others. Shadow's nose and mouth was now bleeding.

'I remember now, the person who killed him. It was...was...no matter how much I hate it and I want it not to be true. It must have been Drago who killed my brother. Yet that's all in the past. I must forgive him, he didn't know what he was doing then. It wasn't his fault. This can all go away by the fact that we...we...deeply love each other. And Shovu told me many times that all he wanted was for me to be happy, and with Drago I can always be happy, no matter what else happens..' Shadow thought to herself.

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE DRAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR MY EINTER LIFE HE SHALL BE BY MY SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted with out even knowing. "DRAGO IS ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The battle stopped and everyone turned so that they could all see Shadow. She was now up on her feet, breathing heavily. Shadow turned her head a few times and then ran besides Drago and then kissed him and struck her tongue down his throut "No matter what you do, what happens, I will always love you. Anyway we all have a fight to win and a sword to grab."

She then created a lighting fist and then hit Jackie down with it. She turned to Drago, he smiled and then nodded and joined the fight. Knocking Uncle down with a fireball. Hsi Wu who had to have a few seconds to get to grip of what just happened, joined the fight slashing Captain Black down the chest, with his claws. All Jackie could do was to try and fight back yet to no avail. Since Shadow said and did that h had the energy to kill or beat anything in the world.

Uncle was just about to fire one more of his spells, yet when he did Shadow slashed down the middle of his arms with one of the elemental swords. She also chopped off Uncle's arms from his elbows. Uncle fell down to the floor in pain, and also the matter that he was unconscious. Drago was now creating a giant fireball whilst Jackie was getting to his feet. Shooting it at him Jackie was flung through many room and then out of the shop. Captain Black saw this and then ran out to where Jackie was now, whilst carrying Uncle to safety. Yet they left the sword in there, waiting to be picked up by others.

All of the three gave out a manic laugh as the mere humans ran away with their tail in-between their legs. Hsi Wu picked up the sword. Well now we can summon our ancestors and take over this world!"

"All right then lets get started." orderd Shadow and Drago. The three then started to chant their spell to bring the two worlds together. All three swords started to glow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: And there you go.

Drago: What happens?

Me: In the next chapter all of you will find out.

DragoLover1: Yeah Drago! I love you! (She runs up to Drago and hugs him.)

Drago: Help.

Me: (Sweat drop) Please Review and the next chapter will be up quicker.


	12. Dimension fight

Disclaimer: Again I do not own this program.

Drago: Freedom!

My best friend and me: Serious stare.

Drago: What anyway I don't have time for fan girls when I have to take over the world now do I?

Me: Well you can use them as a fan girl army.

Alchemist: Yeah and that will stop them following you most of the time.

Drago: Oh ok then. (Walks out the house.)

Alchemist: (Whispering) It just means that they'll be following you all the time.

(Drago opens the door to see a whole sea of fan girls. All of them started to chase him as he tried to get away, yet Drago was to no avail. 3 hours later.)

(Door opens and Drago comes in, in rags.) Me: What happened to you?

Drago: Fan girls.

Me: Ok that was random and now back to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cracks started to form in the ground. Strong winds blew in all of Uncle's anticks. Yet in a few seconds they found the anticks back in their arms again. Because the winds were now blowing the other way, to the earth rather than the demon realm. The few cracks then were created into a giant, long strip of destruction leading into the demon realm. Shooting out was some demons flying into the air with a lot of might. There were miles and miles of them coming out, all-different kinds of demons: fire, thunder etc. Then came out all of the main demons. Drago started to laugh manically, whilst Shadow backed away from him slowly.

"Now then my brothers and sisters let us forget these losers and get on with the main task and take over the world!" Drago ordered. With this all the other demons charged out the room, crashing the walls down and getting to each and every part of the world. Hsi Wu then followed and then went Shadow. "I guess we'll see ya later." Drago turned to get out the shop. "Or not." Drago then went out the shop watching all of his army destroying houses and killing people in large numbers. "Just what was planed?"

Running after Shadow Drago cought up with her. Turning around to see Drago, Shadow stopped to see to his matters. "Hi Drago what's the matter?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure go a head."

"Can you gather a load of Earth demons and get them to build lots of castles. Anyway we do deserve the best." Shadow nodded and ran off to do as he asked. Drago looked at the places around him, everywhere was on fire or already destroyed. "I never thought that this would happen. Yet now it has, well I guess I should make the most of it."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Jackie and co.

"Jackie is it safe to come out now?" asked Jade as she went for the trap door.

"No." Jackie answered. "We're coming down to you." He picked up a load of stuff from the kitchen. "Uncle gets all you can, and allot the spell books you might need, coz we're going to have to figure out a way to sort this matter out. As you do say that 'Magic must defeat magic.'" Nodding Uncle also went to get some stuff. Jackie and Uncle then went down into the basement all of the things rattling in their grasps.

"What happened? Where's Toru?" asked Jaden with a glint in her eyes.

"Drago came and he...he killed Toru, sorry Jade, yet you must always stay down here until this world turns safe again." answered Jackie, bluntly. Uncle started to hunt through some books frantically. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to look for a way to stop this madness, they have to have a weakness, and everything has to."

"What about that new demon that he hangs around with, they seem to be a bit fond of each other. What's it...Shadow I think." pointed out Jackie.

"You may just be right," answered Uncle as he switched books to the 'Book on half-breeds and mythical creatures.' "Hey Jackieeeeee, come here. I have just found the information that I needed.

"Go Uncle!" cheered Jade.

---------------------------------------

Back with the demons.

Drago's castle had just been completed.

There was silence all except of chains clanging against each one and other as people dragged their excuses of body on the Earth. All that was left standing of the human race were all in chains. As they looked up to the sky, instead of seeing the normal sky blue there was just red as the colour of the demons eyes. Most of the sky demons were flying around in the space in between the ever-black clouds. The seas were now infested with water dragons and water demons, skimming through the waters. Nobody was safe in his new world.

Drago was sitting in his great chair in the greatest and most magnificent hall of the castle with a demon size wine bottle in his hands. Swinging from side to side he started to talk in the rubbish language that nobody could understand. To be honest he was mega pissed. Meanwhile with Shadow: Looking out of her window in her new room that she shared with Drago, she gave out a great sigh. "This was never what I wanted..." She gave out another great sigh and then looked up to the ceiling with the glint of tears in the corners of her eyes. "Just how did it end up like this?"

"Shadow?" asked Drago, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Slowly Shadow turned around.

"Why do things turn out like this all of the time? Why how matter how hard you try, everyone isn't happy?"

"Well I guess that, that's just life." answered Drago.

"So I guess that people will just have to change their lives to be happy then."

"What's gotten into you? We completed our..."

"YOUR! You were only used as a pawn in Shendu's game! Your so-called father is using you! Just so he can get what he wants! And now you're soon going to suffer the consequences. You can see that all of the demons and humans working for us have a huge amount of anger bui8lt up in them. And soon they're going to fight back. Yet guess who they think who is responsible for this, not Shendu, you and me." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shadow I won't." He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

The door was slammed opened by one of the metal demon guards; you could tell that they were metal demons because on their right arm, instead of having the normal arm they had a machine gun.

"Master, mistress. You have to get out of here! As soon as possible! It isn't safe here!"

"Why? What's happened?" questioned Drago.

"The humans that call their selves the J-team have come! The have more weapons and spells than ever!"

"Ok." Shadow agreed and Drago nodded. The three of them all started to run out of the master bedroom, to see that the J-team were already outside of that room and had cornered them. A certain glint appeared in Shadow's eyes. Drago and Judai (_The metal demon I just had to give him a Japanese name.)_ stepped harshly affront of Shadow in order to protect her.

"Shadow go and get the swords. And be quick!" Shadow nodded and flew up to a window and stared to run to the upstairs to the armory. Judai drew his arm up and aimed his machine gun at Jackie's heart. He let out a few bullets, Jackie saw what he was doing and he jumped up to avoid the bullets. Yet to no luck the bullets went into the bones of his right leg. With a bang Jackie fell to the floor.

"Uncle go and do what you have to, me and the rest of us will take care of these people."

"Ok." Uncle started to go into the same direction as Shadow went, for some odd reason. The fight with the other started to get really bloody and they all realized that their fait either fell on Uncle or Shadow.

--------------------------------------------------------

With Shadow and Uncle.

Shadow got to the armory door. "No it's locked." Shadow cursed as she banged against the door trying to break it down. "That's it!" Fire started to form between Shadow's arms, fiercely she shot it at the door and it flung back to the back of the armory. "That's one way to open a door at least." Shadow started to walk to the back of the armory and she grabbed the swords. She suddenly turned around as she heard a chant. It was Uncle reading from one of his spell books.

"Not this time!" shouted Shadow as she ran up to Uncle in a charge kind of way. She then grabbed Uncle by the neck and aimed for the window. (She still had the swords.) The window smashed open and the two started to fall out. The window that they fell out was right above the people fighting. The swords fell to the floor first then followed the demon and old human. The both started to fight. However Uncle was till chanting. Shadow was trying her best to make him to stop yet to no avail.

A portal had opened. A portal for neither humans nor full demons. Shadow was starting to be sucked into it. There was nothing she could do to stop it she was going to go back to the demon realm. "DRAGO! HELP!"

"SHADOW! SHADOW!" Yet it was too late she had gone and the portal had closed. "Why you bastards! And Drago started to fight in a ruthless way...

---------------------------------------------------

Me: Well there's the chapter. I don't know whether or not I shall put up the Last chapter I'll wait and see.

Drago: That's mean any way it's an ok ending for you at least.

Me: Well review and tell me what you think and whether or not I shall put up the next chapter.


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own this programme.

Me: Long time no writing.

Drago: TT isn't it long times no see?!

Me: Same thing. Anyways I am really, really sorry for this to take as long as it did. The reason is my computer got attacked and killed by lots of these viruses and then i had no computer to use that would let me put up such a chapter with the language it will have in this. At least the chapter is long.

Drago: TT That's just plain confusing.

Me: I know, anyway on with the last chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You...you little...you killed her! You killed my lover!" Drago shouted as he went in for the kill.

"You two were lovers? Man...a demon can get one and I can't." moaned Jackie.

"Never mind that! We have bigger problems to contend about!" Uncle pointed out and with that Jackie carried the others away from a giant fireball coming their way by this heartbroken teenager.

"Why would you killed Shadow?! She was part human in all. Now she is in the Demon Realm, and being part human or all human is a offence in there! So she will be killed for something that is not her fault! How can you be so heartless!" Drago sent another fireball at them. "Why can't you be like everyone else and live through this!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Shadow in the Demon Realm.

"Drago don't do anything stupid! Do you remember when you asked me what i always wanted and i didn't 'ave an answer, I 'ave one now! It is for you to be happy. So please don't do anything rash!" Some other demons came and surrounded her.

"So this is the girl that has a reward for the demon who kills or captures her. I never thought that she would be so fragile." One of the demons remarked. And what he got as an answer was an evil glare.

"Let's get this over and done with. Don't move and when we kill you it will be less painful." another one ordered.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" the third asked. Shadow didn't answer.

'I hope Drago's alright.' she thought.

The boys started to move closer towards Shadow. "Come any closer and I will rip your fucking heads off!"

Regardless of her warning they kept on coming.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Shadow shouted as she was preparing to shoot a fire ball at them. Some guys from behind stopped her by wrapping their arms around hers.

"Now then ladies shouldn't use that kind of language now should they?!" One of the guys said as he drew his face closer towards Shadow's. "Now be a good girl and don't struggle." Then he whipped her until the pain forced her to become almost dead on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------

With Drago and Jackie plus the others.

'Drago?' asked a voice in side his head, which sounded like Shadow's voice.

'Shadow is that you?' Drago asked by thinking it in his head.

'Yeah you bet I am! And I can always be here inside your head, ok that did sound patronizing, anyway, we can only achieve this is if you destroy my body.'

'I don't know if I can ever do that.'

'Well I'll never be able to talk or see you again then. Good luck on your own.'

'Wait! Isn't there another way!?'

'There is but for it to be achieved we need the help from Uncle. What is his real name?'

'I don't know. And that old bat will never help us.'

'Maybe there is a way but first...**look out behind you**!'

Jackie was on the move trying to strike Drago from behind. However since Shadow warned him Drago avoided it. "Jackieee we must strike him by his weak point." Uncle enforced in his annoying accent.

"Ok then." Jackie agreed, going for the week point. Jackie and Drago were now face to face.

"What weak point? I have no weak point!" Drago questioned him. Both of them were not attacking still. And Drago had Shadow inside his mind shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie kneed him in the groin, quickly Drago fell to the floor in agony, covering his 'weak point'.

"Ok, I admit it that hurt."

Drago removed his hand and grabbed Jackie's leg, using his fire power he burnt it before Jackie could react.

"Ow! **Bad day! Bad day!**" Jackie shouted as he was hopping around the castle yard.

Drago was still on the floor whining. 'Come on Drago it can't hurt that much.' Shadow remarked.

'Do you want me to come up there and kick you in the groin?!'

'Um...Incase you haven't noticed I haven't got balls like you do. I thought you would have noticed 'cos of all the times we had sex. Or are you gay?'

'Hell no! Anyway all this time a thought you were a guy. Knowing that you are a girl explains a lot. Especially the reason that you have tits!' Drago said being sarcastic.

'Men.'

'If you think that you can do a better job than me then be my guest.'

'Ok then hand over the body to me then.' Shadow was now in charge of Drago's body. Inside his mind in safety Drago was still whining.

'It hurts soo much!'

'Oh shut up!'

"Ok Jackie bring it on! I'm up for some revenge!"

"Hiyaa! Drago's eyes have now not got a broken voice and has now got a different eye color. Before they were red now they are black! What kind of magic is this?!" questioned Uncle.

"You talk to much! Everyone who meet you agrees! And just to let you know this is Shadow's sprit in charge of the lovely Drago's body. We now share it, yet we do not know for how long. Isn't that right honey?"

"Yep." Drago answered as the eye color turned red. They turned back to black again.

"Let's do this! Prepare to die Jackie!"

"What about Uncle?"

"Thanks for nothing Jackie."

"Sorry Uncle."

"Enough talk! More death!" Shadow went towards them to attack.

"Since there is two people in that one body their power will now be doubled!" Uncle warned.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." replied Jackie.

"You know you're stuff now don't you?" Quickly Shadow span around and then dug Drago's claws into the ground. At first nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" asked Jackie when he saw one of the Elemental swords from the corner of his eye and he picked it up.

"Ready?" Shadow said in a taunting way.

"Ready? Ready for what?" they both asked and their questions were answered when the ground began to move.

Boulders flew up into the air, and fell down onto the humans. This kept on repeating over and over. At the same time jagged rocks were formed on the ground. Covered in fire the two lovers shot them all at Jackie, and only Jackie. Still scared from the boulders before, he was having problems dodging all of the attacks. He was managing it well until...one struck him right through the heart. Instantly it killed him and Jackie fell to the floor.

"Jackieee!!!" Uncle cried, mourning over his death. Swiftly Shadow threw Drago's arm across his body, just as one of the rocks were going to pierce Uncle's head. Every weapon had now disappeared.

Drago and Shadow jumped down so that they were affront of Uncle. "Jackie has now met the fate that the young Jade did not too long ago."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard of henchmen? Or minions? It was a easy job. They could smell her human flesh from a mile away."

"And why did you keep me alive of all people?"

"To bargin."

"Bargin? But why?"

"We want one thing, and so do you. However we can only achieve what the other person wants."

"What do you want?"

"To bargin."

"Yes I know that, but what would I have to do?"

"You would have to get me my body from the Shadows. And for that we can bring your family back and give you and all other humans."

"What?"

"Ahh, so you are interested."

"What would you give all of us human!?"

"Japan."

"But that is a small country. It would not fit us all on it."

"'ave you not looked around?! There are very humans still left standing! Oh and one more thing you and all other humans must leave us demons alone! So 'ave we got a deal?"

"Fine but will you bring back Torou as well?"

"If you wish."

"Ok then."

"T-Bone!"

"Yes Miss, or is it Sir?"

"Activate plan C! Take all the living humans to Japan. The rest you can eat."

"I will alert the others about this and make them move." T-Bone then disappeared to carry out the task.

"And the other part of the deal?"

"Give us some credit! It's hard bringing souls and bodies back from the dead! Meanwhile why don't you do your part!?"

"Fine then."

Both of them started to chant their spells. For Uncle a small portal started to open, and Shadow's body was coming out. However for Drago and Shadow there was no portal. Just people reappearing one by one. First came Jade, then Torou, then Captain Black, Jackie's sprit was last to resurface. All of them were alive, just they were not awake. Shadow's body was now fully in this realm. Plus Drago was now in charge of his own body. Everything has now been turned back to normal for his body except for one thing. Shadow's sprit was still in side his body.

"Why hasn't Shadow gone back to her own body!?"

"Calm down from here all you need to do is pass on the spirit."

"And that is doable how?"

"By kissing the body."

"Ok then. I have done it many times before so this will be a piece of cake."

Some demons came picked up the bodies, yet many had to come for Torou's. "If you are wrong, I shall blow up Japan myself and make sure that everybody dies." Drago threatened, every human was now in Japan.

Drago walked up to Shadow's spiritless body and kissed it. When he did light rays came off Drago's body and went into Shadow's body. Shadow's eyes opened, and her lips kissed Drago back and her arms gripped onto Drago's body. After a while they stopped.

"Drago it worked."

"I know." he lifted her up.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"The bedroom."

"Oh. Ok."

As soon as they got to the bedroom, Drago threw Shadow onto the master bed, took his jacket off and jumped onto join Shadow, and he was all over her. Shadow removed Drago's belt and then got rid of his trousers and his boxers, Drago took her trousers off and then her pants. Then each of them removed one and other's tops. However Drago was having problems removing Shadow's bra so he just burnt it to a crisp.

Shadow gave out a childish laugh. "It's soo good to be back."

"And it's good to have you back." After that little chat they got onto the serious business.

-------------------------

The End...or is it?

-------------------------

Me: There you go! And I am thinking about writing a sequel for this. When they have a bady, called...well I don't have a name yet, and the kid falls for Jade but what will happen because of that? Well that the basic guidlines, please tell me if I should bother. Thanks you all for reading this fanfic. One last thing to say. Please Review!


End file.
